Nemuriko
by Chiwizard
Summary: Blood...it dripped off walls, the ceiling. So much Blood... Sad story! Tissue warning!


Was already depressed, and was reading depressing fic that gave me this idea.  
I ownth not this Yu-Gi-oh.  
Cried several times while writing, so be warned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood.  
  
  
  
Dripping down, trickling, running as if fleeing for it's life, it was everywhere.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, and at first blood was all he saw.  
  
  
  
So much blood…  
  
  
  
As he slowly registered this, the next thing came into his awareness.  
  
  
  
Pain.  
  
  
  
Stinging lines across his slender frame crossed and re-crossed.  
  
  
  
A sharp sensation deep in one arm, bones grating where only one should have been.  
  
  
  
Other aches, other pains, made themselves known.  
  
  
  
But the next he noticed was a strange weariness.  
  
  
  
He was too tired to move, to think.  
  
  
  
It was peaceful, why not close eyes to blood and pain, and sleep?  
  
  
  
But this wasn't right, wasn't it?  
  
  
  
Something should be here that wasn't.  
  
  
  
With effort, he looked around, trying to find some clue, some answer.  
  
  
  
From there, he saw the next part.  
  
  
  
Bodies.  
  
  
  
Those of the one's he had been trying to save.  
  
  
  
With a faint groan, he pulled himself upright, or at least to his knees.  
  
  
  
Against the wall, the one he had fought lay, neck at an unnatural angle, bleeding.  
  
  
  
Dead.  
  
  
  
The other bodies, they looked alright.  
  
  
  
They breathed, steady breaths making little sound.  
  
  
  
He dragged himself to one in particular.  
  
  
  
The tiny form was bleeding, the blood dripping to the floor and mingling with the rest.  
  
  
  
So much blood, it looked as though the walls had cried blood.  
  
  
  
The small frame lay unmoving, lying as though merely a rag cast aside.  
  
  
  
With pain, he laid it out on it's back.  
  
  
  
It felt cold to his fingers.  
  
  
  
"No…no…"  
  
  
  
So pale, so beautiful, so…lifeless.  
  
  
  
A deeper, darker pain surfaced in his chest, centered within his beating heart.  
  
  
  
A feeling of burning emptiness that seared his Soul.  
  
  
  
"No…"  
  
  
  
He cradled the still form, fingers stroking through hair as they had often done before.  
  
  
  
His vision blurred with the onset of tears.  
  
  
  
He did not hide them, as he might have done in the past.  
  
  
  
"Aibou…"  
  
  
  
The petite body was unnaturally still.  
  
  
  
"Aibou, please…"  
  
  
  
Drops of salty rain dribbled, mingled with blood, spreading it further.  
  
  
  
"Don't leave me, please don't leave me."  
  
  
  
Though the boy did not answer, he continued.  
  
  
  
"Aibou, please stay with me, don't leave me, you can't leave me alone!"  
  
  
  
He gently brushed away a drop of red, salty rain that had landed on the boy's cheek.  
  
  
  
Around him, others stirred, awoke to blood.  
  
  
  
But the one he held did not move.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, Aibou, you can't leave me alone again, please, you can't!"  
  
  
  
"Yami…"  
  
  
  
He didn't turn, didn't let anything distract him.  
  
  
  
The one who had spoken, spoke again.  
  
  
  
"Yami, he's…"  
  
  
  
Still he ignored them.  
  
  
  
He cried down a bond of Souls, whispered nonsense.  
  
  
  
Desperate to lure the other back.  
  
  
  
Eventually, the other voice stopped talking, and they left.  
  
  
  
Leaving the one dammed with his broken heart.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, please, you said you loved me, why won't you wake up?"  
  
  
  
The Light that was his whole existence was gone, swallowed by shadows.  
  
  
  
"Why did it have to be you? Why did it take you when it should have taken me?"  
  
  
  
"I promised I'd never let anything hurt you. You said we'd always be together, Aibou…"  
  
  
  
"I should have died. I would rather have died than see you like this."  
  
  
  
"Aibou, why won't you wake up?"  
  
  
  
Crimson blood dripped from the walls, the ceiling.  
  
  
  
A red rain fell from eyes of blood.  
  
  
  
Everything was blood.  
  
  
  
So much blood…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
